Quint/Gallery
Images of Quint from Timon & Pumbaa. Animation "Yukon Con" YC Timon & Pumbaa4.png Yukon Con Cusco Quint.png Yc.png Yc2.png CuscoQuint.png Yc3.png Yc4.png Yc6.png Yc7.png Quint07.png Yc9.png Yc10.png Yc11.png YC Timon with Quint2.png Yc12.png Yc13.png Yc14.png Yc15.png Yc16.png Yc17.png Yc18.png Yc19.png "How to Beat the High Costa Rica" Htbthcr.png|Criminal Quint CriminalQuint.png Htbthcr2.png Htbthcr_Quint2.png CriminalQuintfall.png Htbthcr_Quint.png Htbthcr3.png|"Uh,... nearly perfect." Htbthcr4.png|Crash landing Quint11.jpg|"Discovery! Location!" Criminal_Quint's_Identification.png|Showing his identification Htbthcr5.png|"So long, suckers!" Htbthcr6.png|"I mean uh, ... citizens!" CriminalQuint3.png|"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Timon andQuint.jpg Quint_counting_his_money.png|Counting the money Htbthcr7.png|"Hmm, who could that be?" Htbthcr8.png Htbthcr9.png CriminalQuint4.png|Counting the money again Htbthcr10.png|"Now what?!" Quint_looking_around.png Htbthcr11.png Htbthcr12.png Htbthcr14.png Htbthcr15.png CriminalQuint5.png|Counting the money for the last time Htbthcr16.png Htbthcr17.png|"You, Santa Claus, want to give me, ..." Htbthcr18.png|"... Criminal Quint, ..." Htbthcr19.png|"... Christmas presents?" Htbthcr20.png|"But, it's the middle of June." Quint_naming_reindeer.png|Quint naming reindeer Htbthcr21.png|"..., and Pumbaa?" Htbthcr22.png Htbthcr23.png Htbthcr24.png|All steamed Htbthcr25.png|"There's no reindeer named ..." Criminal_Quint_on_roof.png|"... Pumbaa!" Htbthcr26.png|"No one steals stolen money from Criminal Quint!" Quint_in_his_house.png Quint_in_his_house_2.png Htbthcr27.png CriminalQuint6.png Htbthcr28.png Htbthcr29.png Quint_running.png|He's gonna hurt 'em. Htbthcr30.png|"Obtainment!" Htbthcr31.png Htbthcr32.png Htbthcr33.png Htbthcr34.png Quint_falling_in_prison.png CriminalQuintdefeat.png|Criminal Quint's defeat Swiss Missed Clockwork_Quint.png|Clockwork Quint Sm_Quint.png Sm_Quint2.png Sm_Quint3.png Sm_Quint4.png Sm_Quint5.png Sm_Quint6.png quint05.png Sm_Quint8.png Sm_Quint9.png Sm_Quint10.png Sm_Quint11.png Sm_Quint12.png|"Ha!" Sm_Quint13.png|"Ha!" Sm_Quint14.png|"Ha!" Sm_Quint15.png Sm_Quint16.png Sm_Quint17.png Sm_Quint18.png Sm_Quint19.png quint06.png Sm_Quint20.png Sm_Quint21.png ClockworkQuintdefeat.png|Clockwork Quint's defeat "French Fried" Culinary Quint.png Culinary Quint2.png Culinary Quint3.png Culinary Quint4.png Culinary Quint5.png Culinary Quint6.png Culinary Quint7.png FF Culinary Quint.png FF Culinary Quint2.png Culinary Quint8.png Culinary Quint9.png FF Culinary Quint3.png FF Culinary Quint4.png Culinary Quint10.png FF Culinary Quint5.png FF Culinary Quint6.png FF Culinary Quint7.png Culinary Quint11.png Culinary Quint12.png FF Culinary Quint8.png Culinary Quint13.png FF Culinary Quint9.png FF Culinary Quint10.png Culinary Quint14.png Culinary Quint15.png Culinary Quint16.png Culinary Quint17.png Culinary Quint18.png Culinary Quint19.png Culinary Quint20.png Culinary Quint21.png Culinary Quint22.png Culinary Quint23.png Culinary Quint24.png Culinary Quint25.png Culinary Quint26.png Culinary Quint27.png Culinary Quint28.png Culinary Quint30.png Culinary Quint31.png Culinary Quint32.png FF Culinary Quint11.png Culinary Quint33.png Truth or Zaire Toz1.jpg|Congo Quint Toz2.jpg Toz3.jpg Toz4.jpg Toz5.jpg Toz6.jpg Toz7.jpg Toz8.jpg Toz9.jpg Toz10.jpg Toz11.jpg Toz12.jpg Toz13.jpg Toz14.jpg Toz15.jpg Toz16.jpg Toz17.jpg Toz18.jpg Toz19.jpg Toz20.jpg Toz21.jpg Toz22.jpg Toz23.jpg Toz24.jpg Toz25.jpg Toz26.jpg Toz27.jpg Toz28.jpg Toz29.jpg Toz30.jpg Toz31.jpg Toz32.jpg Toz33.jpg Toz34.jpg Toz35.jpg Toz36.jpg Toz37.jpg Toz38.jpg Toz39.jpg Toz40.jpg Toz41.jpg Toz42.jpg Toz43.jpg Toz44.jpg Toz45.jpg Toz46.jpg Toz47.jpg Toz48.jpg Toz49.jpg Toz50.jpg Toz51.jpg Toz52.jpg Toz53.jpg Toz54.jpg Toz55.jpg Toz56.jpg Toz57.jpg Toz58.jpg Toz59.jpg Toz60.jpg Toz61.jpg Toz62.jpg Toz63.jpg Toz64.jpg Toz65.jpg Toz66.jpg Toz67.jpg Toz68.jpg Toz69.jpg Toz70.jpg Toz71.jpg Toz72.jpg Toz73.jpg Toz74.jpg Toz75.jpg Toz76.jpg Toz77.jpg Toz78.jpg Toz79.jpg Toz80.jpg Quint.jpg Toz81.jpg Toz82.jpg Toz83.jpg Quint08.png Toz84.jpg Toz85.jpg Toz86.jpg Toz87.jpg Toz88.jpg Toz89.jpg Toz90.jpg Toz90v.2.jpg Toz91.jpg Quint01.jpg|Congo Quint's defeat Toz92.jpg Toz93.jpg Toz94.jpg The Pain in Spain Tpis.png|Carlos and Consuelo Quint Tpis2.png Tpis3.png Tpis4.png Carlos_and_Consuelo_Quint.png Consuelo_Quint.png|"Your popularity is down." Tpis5.png|"And your pay is too high." Consuelo_and_El_Toro.png|"You're inadequate." The_Quints_and_El_Toro.png|"And out of shape." Carlos_Quint.png|Carlos Quint messing with El Toro's belly Tpis6.png|"That's why we have obtained a replacement." Tpis7.png|Introducing El Pumbaa Tpis8.png Ocean Commotion Captain_Quint.png|Ocean Commotion's Captain Quint OC_Quint.png OC_Quint2.png OC_Quint3.png OC_Quint4.png OC_Quint5.png Oc2.png OC_Quint6.png OC_Quint7.png|"Gold?!" Palm Beached Quint_at_pool.png|Concierge Quint PB_Pool.png ConciergeQuint.png PB_Pool2.png PB_Pool3.png PB_Pool4.png Quint_pointing.png PB_Pool5.png Pb.png Pb2.png Pb3.png PB_TimonPumbaa&Quint.png Pb4.png Pb5.png Pb6.png Pb7.png ConciergeQuintAngry.png ElevatorScene.png ElevatorScene2.png ElevatorScene3.png ElevatorScene4.png ElevatorScene5.png ElevatorScene6.png ElevatorScene7.png ElevatorScene8.png ElevatorScene9.png ElevatorScene10.png ElevatorScene11.png ElevatorScene12.png ElevatorScene13.png ElevatorScene14.png ElevatorScene15.png ElevatorScene16.png ElevatorScene17.png ElevatorScene18.png ElevatorScene19.png ElevatorScene20.png ElevatorScene21.png ElevatorScene22.png ElevatorScene23.png ElevatorScene24.png ElevatorScene25.png ElevatorScene26.png ElevatorScene27.png ElevatorScene28.png ElevatorScene29.png ConciergeQuint2.png Pb8.png Quint03.jpg QuintPamperingTimon&Pumbaa.png QuintPamperingTimon&Pumbaa2.png QuintPamperingTimon&Pumbaa3.png QuintandTimon.png QuintandTimon2.png QuintandTimon3.png Pb9.png PB_QuintTimonPumbaa.png Pb10.png Pb11.png|Concierge Quint's defeat Klondike Con Courteous_Quint.png|Courteous Quint Kc.png Courteous_Quint5.png Courteous_Quint4.png Kc2.png Kc3.png Kc4.png Kc5.png Kc6.png Kc7.png Kc8.png Courteous_Quint3.png Courteous_Quint2.png Kc9.png Kc10.png Kc11.png Kc12.png Kc13.png Kc14.png Kc15.png Kc16.png Kc17.png Kc18.png Kc19.png KC_Courteous_Quint.png KC_Courteous_Quint2.png Polarbearchase.png Kc20.png Kc21.png KC_Courteous_Quint3.png Kc22.png Kc23.png KC_Courteous_Quint4.png Courteous_Quint6.png Kc24.png Quint04.jpg Kc25.png Kc26.png Kc27.png Kc28.png Kc29.png Kc30.png Kc31.png Kc32.png Kc33.png Kc34.png Claim_Jumper_Quint2.png|Courteous Quint revealing he's actually Claim Jumper Quint Kc35.png Claim_Jumper_Quint.png Kc36.png Kc37.png|"So long, suckers!" Quint_in_a_helicopter.png|Klondike Con's Claim Jumper Quint's defeat Library Brouhaha Lemuel_Gulliver_Quint.png|Quint as Lemuel Gulliver Lb_Quint.png Lb2.png|"Hey!" The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E. Chromosome_Quint.png|Chromosome Quint MFJ_Quint.png MFJ_Quint2.png MFJ_Quint3.png MFJ_Quint4.png MFJ_Quint5.png MFJ_Quint6.png MFJ_Quint7.png MFJ_Quint8.png MFJ_Quint9.png|"Ha!" MFJ_Quint10.png|"Ha!" MFJ_Quint11.png|"Ha!" MFJ_Quint12.png|Cough MFJ_Quint13.png|"Ha!" MFJ_Quint14.png MFJ_Quint15.png|"Hero X is the wisecracking meerkat from The Lion King?" MFJ_Quint16.png|Quint laughing MFJ_Quint18.png MFJ_Quint19.png|"Evilness." MFJ_Quint20.png MFJ_Quint21.png MFJ_Quint22.png Mfj30.png MFJ_Quint23.png Rome Alone Ra.png|Colisseum Quintius Coliseum_Quintius2.png Coliseum_Quintius3.png Ra2.png Coliseum_Quintius4.png Ra3.png Ra4.png Ra5.png Ra6.png Ra7.png Ra8.png Ra9.png Ra10.png RA_Quint_and_Simba.png|"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" RAQuintiusjump.jpg Ra11.png RA_fight.png Coliseum_Quintius5.png Coliseum_Quintius6.png Coliseum_Quintius7.png Coliseum_Quintius8.png Colisseum_Quintius_angry.png TP-B0802.jpg Quint_spinning_his_sword.png Quint_swinging_his_sword.png Coliseum_Quintius9.png Colliseum_Quintius_defeat.png|Colisseum Quintius' defeat Escape from Newark Pet_Store_Owner_Quint.png|Pet Store Owner Quint Efn.png Efn2.png Efn3.png Efn4.png Efn5.png Efn6.png Efn7.png Efn8.png Efn9.png Efn10.png Efn11.png Pet_Store_Owner_Quint2.png|Quint pressing buttons Efn12.png|Realizing he pressed the wrong buttons Pet_Store_Owner_Quint3.png|"Mistakement." Pet_Store_Owner_Quint4.png Pet_Store_Owner_Quint5.png Efn13.png|Pet Store Owner Quint's defeat Circus Jerks Cj.png|Quint in "Circus Jerks" Cj2.png Cj3.png Robin Hoodwinked RHQuint.jpg|Robin Hoodwinked's Claim Jumper Quint RHQ1.jpg Rh.png Rh2.png RHQ2.jpg Rh3.png Rh4.png RHQ3.jpg RHQ4.jpg RHQ5.jpg RHQshoot1.jpg RHQshoot2.jpg Rh5.png Rh6.png RHQ6.jpg RHQ7.jpg RHQ8.jpg Rh7.png RHquint1.jpg RHquint2.jpg RHquint3.jpg RHQuint4.jpg RHquint5.jpg RHquint6.jpg RHquint7.jpg RHquint8.jpg RHquint9.jpg Rh8.png RHquint10.jpg Rh9.png RHQ9.jpg RHquint12.jpg RHquint13.jpg RHquint14.jpg Rh10.png RHquint15.jpg RHQ10.jpg RHquint16.jpg RHQ11.jpg RHquint17.jpg RHquint18.jpg RHQ12.jpg RHquint19.jpg RHquint20.jpg RHQ13.jpg RHQ14.jpg RHquint21.jpg RHquint22.jpg RHquint23.jpg RHQ15.jpg RHQ16.jpg RHquint24.jpg RHquint25.jpg RHquint26.jpg Rh11.png RHquint27.jpg RHquint28.jpg RHquint29.jpg RHquint30.jpg RHquint31.jpg RHquint32.jpg RHquint33.jpg RHquint34.jpg RHquint35.jpg|"Ah, ha, ha, ha!" RHquint36.jpg RHquint37.jpg Rh12.png RHQ17.jpg RHQ18.jpg RHQ19.jpg RHQ20.jpg RHQ21.jpg RHQ22.jpg RHQ23.jpg RHQ24.jpg RHQ24v.2.jpg RHQ25.jpg RHQ26.jpg RHQ27.jpg RHQ28.jpg RHQ29.jpg RHQ30.jpg Rh13.png Rh14.png RHQ31.jpg RHQ32.jpg RHQ33.jpg RHQ34.jpg RHQ35.jpg Rh15.png Rh16.png RHQ36.jpg RHQ37.jpg RHQ38.jpg Rh17.png RHQ39.jpg RHQ40.jpg RHQ41.jpg Rh18.png|Robin Hoodwinked's Claim Jumper Quint's defeat Two for the Zoo Tftz1.jpg|Zookeeper Quint Tftz2.jpg Tftz3.jpg Tftz4.jpg Tftz5.jpg Tftz6.jpg Tftz7.jpg Tftz8.jpg Tftz9.jpg Tftz10.jpg Tftz11.jpg Tftz12.jpg Tftz13.jpg Tftz14.jpg Tftz15.jpg Tftz16.jpg Tftz17.jpg Tftz18.jpg T_f_t_z_19.jpg Tftz20.jpg Tftz21.jpg Tftz22.jpg Tftz23.jpg Tftz24.jpg Tftz25.jpg Tftz26.jpg Tftz27.jpg Tftz28.jpg Tftz29.jpg Tftz30.jpg Tftz31.jpg Tftz32.jpg Tftz33.jpg Tftz34.jpg Tftz35.jpg Tftz36.jpg Tftz37.jpg Tftz38.jpg Tftz39.jpg Tftz40.jpg Tftz41.jpg Tftz42.jpg Tftz43.jpg Tftz44.jpg The Swine in the Stone Tsits1.jpg|Knight Quint Tsits2.jpg Tsits3.jpg Tsits4.jpg Tsits5.jpg Tsits6.jpg Tsits7.jpg Tsits8.jpg Tsits9.jpg Tsits10.jpg Tsits11.jpg Tsits12.jpg Tsits13.jpg|"Squires!" Tsits14.jpg Tsits15.jpg Tsits16.jpg Tsits17.jpg Tsits18.jpg Tsits19.jpg Tsits20.jpg Tsits21.jpg Tsits22.jpg Tsits23.jpg Tsits24.jpg Tsits25.jpg Tsits26.jpg Tsits27.jpg Tsits28.jpg Tsits29.jpg Tsits30.jpg Tsits31.jpg Tsits32.jpg Tsits33.jpg Tsits34.jpg Tsits35.jpg Tsits36.jpg Tsits37.jpg Tsits38.jpg Tsits39.jpg Tsits 40.jpg Tsits41.jpg Tsits42.jpg Tsits43.jpg Tsits44.jpg Tsits45.jpg Tsits46.jpg Tsits47.jpg Tsits48.jpg Tsits49.jpg Tsits50.jpg Tsits51.jpg Tsits52.jpg Tsits53.jpg Tsits54.jpg Tsits55.jpg Tsits56.jpg Tsits57.jpg Tsits58.jpg Tsits59.jpg Tsits60.jpg Tsits61.jpg Tsits62.jpg Tsits63.jpg Tsits64.jpg Tsits65.jpg Tsits66.jpg Tsits67.jpg Tsits68.jpg Tsits69.jpg Tsits70.jpg Tsits71.jpg Tsitspay1.jpg Tsitspay2.jpg Tsits72.jpg Tsits73.jpg Tsits74.jpg Tsits75.jpg Tsits76.jpg Tsits77.jpg Tsits78.jpg Tsits79.jpg Tsits80.jpg Tsits81.jpg Tsits82.jpg Tsits83.jpg Tsits84.jpg Tsits85.jpg Tsits86.jpg Tsits87.jpg Tsits88.jpg Tsits89.jpg Tsits90.jpg Tsits91.jpg Tsits92.jpg Tsits93.jpg Tsits94.jpg Tsits95.jpg Tsits96.jpg Tsits97.jpg Tsits98.jpg Tsits99.jpg Tsits100.jpg Going Over-Boar'd GO_Captain_Quint.png|Going Over-Boar'd's Captain Quint Go2.png Go3.png Go4.png Go5.png Go6.png Go7.png Go8.png Go9.png Go10.png Go11.png Go12.png Go13.png G014.png Go15.png Go16.png Go17.png Go18.png Ready, Aim, Fire Raf.png|Lumberjack Quint Raf2.png Raf3.png Raf4.png Quint09.jpg Raf5.png Raf6.png Raf7.png Raf8.png Raf9.png Raf10.png Raf11.png Raf12.png Raf13.png Raf14.png Raf15.png Raf16.png|"Le gulp." Quint_death.png Raf17.png|Lumberjack Quint's defeat Comics Timon pumbaa 2.jpg|Quint in "Go Fish!" Kahuna_Quint.png|Kahuna Quint Category:Character galleries Category:Timon & Pumbaa galleries